DC-15 Weapon Series
The DC series was an assortment of blasters created by BlasTech Industries for usage by the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. The weapons were standard issue for most clone and volunteer personnel. Like all standard blaster-based weapons, the DC series created a charged plasma bolt using a small amount of tibanna gas. The way most DC series weapons worked was that each weapon contained a tibanna gas storage and could hold a charge pack, which in other weapon systems was referred to as a clip or magazine. Each charge pack allowed for a specific number of shots to be fired before a reload was required. When the DC weapon ran out of tibanna gas, the charge packs no longer worked. List of Known Weapons DC-15A Blaster Rifle The DC-15A blaster rifle had a tibanna gas amount of 500 shots on low power and 300 shots on max power. On low, charge packs could shoot 50 rounds, whereas on max power each pack used 36 rounds per charge pack. It's range on maximum power was 5 kilometers, or 3.10 miles. The weapon was not available for sale on the galactic market and was only available through military vendors, meaning that most of the ones found for sale elsewhere were stolen or had been sold to the vendor by people who had been given weapons by the Republic. Each DC-15A could be outfitted with an ascension cable projector on the barrel for use climbing up walls or cliffs. Each rifle had standard iron sights, and could interface with Grand Army issue helmets to project graphical gun-sights on each helmet's heads up display. A sniper scope could be placed on the weapon that would double as a handhold in storage position. Mounting the weapon on a tripod increased it's maximum effective range to 10 kilometers, or 6.21 miles. DC-15A blaster rifles could be modified with vibro-bayonet or grenade launcher attachments. DC-15FA Blaster Rifle The DC-15FA blaster rifle was the fully automatic variation of the DC-15A and DC-15 blaster rifles. On high power it could shoot 200 shots and on low power it could shoot 240. 4 charge packs containing 60 shots were available for the low power setting and automatically set it to low power when applied, whereas 4 power packs containing 50 shots were available for high power. This variant was favored by Advanced Recon Commandos and some members of the 7th Sky Corps. DC-15A Blaster Carbine The DC-15A blaster carbine weighed 4.15 kilograms, contained 500 shots, and was worth 1,500 credits. It had the same ammunition capacity as the DC15 blaster rifle, which meant 300 shots on max power and 500 shots on low power, with charge packs able to contain 50 shots. However, it could only fire 25 shots before overheating. It had a shorter range but was known for it's versatility. It could be used for sustained fire or slower, more accurate shots, and included a low-powered stun setting that was considered nonlethal. The weapon could also be mounted on a tripod, or outfitted with a sniper scope that worked in conjunction with holographic data readouts inside the wielder's helmet. Like the DC-15S blaster carbine, it possessed a grappling mechanism, but in this case it was an ascension cable on the barrel of carbine. DC-15 Blaster Rifle The DC-15 blaster rifle was less powerful than the DC-15A blaster rifle and had fewer attachment applications, so it was sold on the civilian market for 2,200 credits per rifle. On maximum power it fired 300 shots whereas on low power it fired 500 shots. Each power pack held 50 rounds. On maximum power the rifle could leave a .05-meter (1.6 foot) hole in ferroconcrete. DC-15S Blaster Carbine The DC-15S carbine carried 500 shots worth in tibanna gas, having 50 rounds per charge pack. It was worth 1000 Republic credits. This carbine was smaller than the DC-15A blaster rifle and lacked it's larger counterpart's range, but had easier handling and a higher rate of fire. The DC-15S had a folding stock that enhanced aiming with braced firing, but it lacked the attachments that could be applied to the DC-15A blaster carbine. The standard DC-15S carbine had no power settings besides a nonlethal stun setting. Many troopers carried spare gas cartridges to fill the carbine when it ran out of tibanna gas, but the cartridges were fragile and replacing emptied ones made for a somewhat difficult task that was usually performed when outside of combat. This was done using the hatch near the back of the weapon. The DC-15S differed from many Grand Army weapons in that it had good armour penetration capabilities and was considered an armour-piercing weapon. And while not as light and movable as the DC15S sidearm, it could be dual wielded and held similar to a pistol. It also had a grappling cable attached to the butt of the folded stock, requiring the stock to be folded for the cable to be used. DC-15S Sidearm Carbine The DC-15s sidearm carbine appeared similar to the DC-15s blaster carbine but was slightly smaller and lighter. It served as a secondary weapon for many Republic personnel and specialists. Unlike most Grand Army weapons, it took around five shots to effectively destroy most droid variants. It was customisable in that it could be modified to possess a stun mode and to have a scope. DC-15S Side Arm Blaster The DC-15s side arm blaster was a blaster pistol used by Grand Army specialists including republic commandos and standard personnel who had received commando training. It had 250 shots, recharged at 1 shot per second, had a close range stun setting and cost 400 credits but was made available for military use only. It's optimum range was up to 30 meters or 32.8 feet, whereas it's maximum was up to 120 meters or 131.234 feet. Personnel using th firearm realised that it could only fire a maximum of seven shots in a row before needing to cool down. DC-15x blaster rifle The DC-15x sniper rifle was a heavily refitted variation of the DC15-A blaster rifle that was designed to deal more damage but contained less ammunition. On low power it had 42 shots and 7 charge packs that contained 6 rounds each. On high power it had 35 shots and 7 charge packs containing 5 rounds each. It contained immense accuracy and shot hyper-ionized plasma bolts with long and powerful beams. DC15-LE Heavy Blaster Rifle The DC-15LE was a variant of the standard DC-15 blaster rifle which served as a heavy blaster rifle and could be modified to serve long range capabilities or in an explosive capacity. The elongated heavy blaster had long cooling coils and a triangular butt meant to make it more maneuverable. It's small stock was used to give it different firing positions. The weapon traded ranged accuracy for power and a high rate of fire, and could shoot 56 shots before overheating. Modifications were available to reduce recoil, improve range and give it exploding bullets. A drawback to the explosive bolts was that the weapon could only shoot 25 before overheating. DC-17 Hand Blaster Pistol The DC-17 Hand Blaster was a small compact sidearm used by the Grand Army. It was unavailable for public sale until later in the war when it was sold at 1,000 credits. Each pistol had a gas cartridge containing 50 shots, and the charge packs for it contained 5 clips of 10 rounds. It was more powerful than many of the DC-series blasters and had lower recoil and a higher rate of fire. Some specialists customized their DC-17s by writing on them, or adding attachments such as a revolving system or scope. DC-17 Hand Blaster The DC-17 hand blaster was a larger variant of the DC-17 hand blaster pistol which featured high powered blaster bolts. It contained enough tibanna gas for 100 shots and used charge packs for 20 rounds. Elite specialists such as Captain Fordo utilised the firearm in combat. DC-19 Stealth Carbine The DC-19 Stealth Carbine was equipped with a sound suppressor unit and an optional stealth function which used a modified tibanna gas mixture that made it's blaster bolts invisible to the naked eye, but the mixture was highly expensive, had to cool down after each shot, and had to be reloaded after 10 shots. It cost 3,500 credits and was sold for military use only, with an optimum range of up to 45 meters and a maximum range of 450 meters. It could fire far more blaster bolts when using regular ammunition with a suppressor. Trivia DJ sat down with RicciReach and together they learned that Disney's Canon media portrays the DC-15S carbine as the DC-15A carbine, and transforms the DC-15A blaster rifle into the simple DC-15 blaster rifle. While this confused them initially, it did not prevent DJ from coming up with a convoluted solution that resulted in the creation of at least four weapon types.